


A place to keep an eye on the frying eggs.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [14]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Breakfast, Family, Gifts, M/M, Money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Spencer jolted when the eggs frying hissed and spattered. “I promised Jack I would make him a fancy breakfast, so I am making him a fancy breakfast.” He poked at the eggs. “It might even be edible.”





	A place to keep an eye on the frying eggs.

** A place to keep an eye on the frying eggs. **

Spencer yawned, resting on one elbow on the counter while he poked at the skillet with a spatula. He’d made a promise and he was determined to keep it.

Aaron shuffled in behind him, hair standing on end in different directions, yawning and scratching his chest. “Why are we up?”

“You don’t have to be. Go back to bed.” Spencer cracked his eyes open enough to take in Aaron dressed only in sleep pants.

“No. If you’re up, I’m up.”

“Not the greatest motto to live by.” Spencer jolted when the eggs frying hissed and spattered. “I promised Jack I would make him a fancy breakfast, so I am making him a fancy breakfast.” He poked at the eggs. “It might even be edible.”

Aaron stepped up close behind him and pulled him up, holding him. “I love how much you take care of Jack.”

“He’s a special boy. He deserves whatever we can give him.”

“Time, love, yes. Toys, not so much.”

Spencer made a sound in the back of his throat. “I like buying him things. It’s not like I’m going to use all my money.”

Aaron pressed a kiss to his neck. “Cook him eggs, no more toys.”

“I promise to buy no more toys after today.”

That made Aaron hesitate, his mind processing the words. “Spencer…” He turned him around, eggs temporarily forgotten. “What’d you buy?”

Spencer ducked his head. “Nothing much…” He stared up at Aaron, wide-eyed. “I only ordered a lego set for us to assemble together.”

Aaron relaxed for a moment, that wasn’t that bad. But then his mind asked, why did that make Spencer so secretive? “Which set?”

“Ah, well… It might be EV3.”

He gave a confused look for a moment before he placed it. “The robot?” He saw Spencer nod. “Isn’t that like a three-hundred-dollar set?”

Spencer pulled back and rescued the eggs from the pan before they burned. “Umm… three-fifty?”

Aaron gaped. “Spencer!”

He gave him a shy smile. “It looked fun?”

He sighed. “No more, okay? He doesn’t need expensive stuff.”

“You do know that I used to buy this stuff for me? Now I have the excuse of a kid to buy it for, so technically I’m moving in the right direction.” He turned off the stove and went to wake Jack.

“No more, Spencer!” Aaron called down the hall.

“I can’t hear you!” Came the reply.


End file.
